Reunited Once Again
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Way Big and Ultimate Way Big are reunited with their little sister and gain a niece as well. Done as a request for eacox1787. :)


**eacox1787 asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel, Heaven, and Angel.**

* * *

 **Reunited Once Again**

Heaven quickly moved through the thick forest, holding Angel protectively. "Good thing I'm not very tall," the To'kustar female said to herself as she held her daughter close to her. The small To'kustar looked up at her mother, staying quiet as she clung to her. "Don't worry, sweetie. That mean doctor won't find us again."

When Heaven had been little, she had been kidnapped by Dr. Animo and over the years, the sick scientist had put her through a lot of painful tests and other exercises, which she could handle. But the breaking point was when he took some of her DNA and created her daughter, Angel. Heaven had broken free of her prison and took Angel with her and they were now running from Dr. Animo, who was searching for them, but thanks to Heaven destroying his computers and a lot of other equipment, including the tracking device on her and Angel, he couldn't easily find them.

The female To'kustar came to the edge of the woods and saw a mansion up ahead. Seeing that it was in the middle of nowhere, she wondered if the woods would be a good hiding place until she saw a huge hole in the ground. An underground tunnel, it looked like.

That made a better hiding place, she decided, and wasted no time quickly slipping down into it, but was surprised to see it was furnished, like someone lived there and then she felt tired. Because Animo had kept her on exercises and tests for twenty-four hours a day sometimes, Heaven hadn't gotten much sleep since he had captured her and she saw Angel was asleep. Smiling at her daughter, she then saw a huge bed and laid down, setting her daughter beside her before she fell sound asleep.

When she woke up, she moved her arm, but found Angel wasn't beside her and sat up in a panic, quickly realizing that someone had put a blanket over her and there was someone by the desk she saw earlier.

"Look at how much she eating, brother," said a voice as the person by the desk turned slightly in the chair he was sitting in and Heaven saw Angel was in his arms as the stranger was feeding her a bottle of milk. "She's acting like she hasn't eaten in a while."

Heaven saw this stranger was a male To'kustar and was colored red and white, like her. Angel didn't have any red markings yet, but she'd get those as she got older.

"Does she need another bottle?" Another voice asked as another male To'kustar that was colored white, blue, and red came out, another bottle of milk in his hand.

"Yes, she does," said the first as he noticed the bottle Angel had been drinking from was now empty. "I'm a little worried though. This is the fourth bottle of milk she's on."

The taller one nodded as he handed the bottle to his brother. "I'm a bit worried too," he said. "Especially for the little one's mother. She looks like she hasn't eaten or rested in a long time."

He suddenly turned to look at Heaven, who instantly shrunk back against the bed. "Look, Way Big, she woke up," he said.

Way Big turned to see the female To'kustar looking at them fearfully and Ultimate Way Big stepped towards her, seeing her shrink more in fear. "Don't be afraid," he cooed softly. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Heaven shivered as one of his hands began gently rubbing the frill on her head, being very gentle. But to her, the touch also felt familiar and she looked up at him. "Good thing you know that trick, Ultimate Way Big," said Way Big.

"It's a good thing our father taught us this trick," said the bigger one.

Heaven's eyes widened when she heard the shorter giant say the taller one's name. "Ultimate Way Big?" She asked.

"Yes, that's me," he said. "And that's Way Big, my brother."

The shorter giant nodded as he then focused on Angel, who was still drinking the milk hungrily. "Your daughter has a healthy appetite," he said, making Heaven smile.

"Yes, she does," she said and then she placed her hand in Ultimate Way Big's hand. "Um, just curious, did you two…have a little sister once?"

Both flinched a little, but sadly nodded. "Yes, but she was kidnapped by Dr. Animo years ago," he said. "She was just a few years old then. She'd now be about sixteen if she was alive."

That was Heaven's age now and she had a feeling that these two just might be her older brothers. They had the same names as her brothers and maybe…

Heaven then looked up at Ultimate Way Big. "Big Blue, sing to me?" She asked hopefully.

The taller giant's head snapped up at that. "What did you say?" He asked, his voice bordering on surprised and hopeful.

"Please, Big Blue?" She asked, hope filling her.

"Heaven?" Both Way Big and Ultimate Way Big said in astonishment and hope.

"Is that really you, little star?" Way Big asked.

Heaven smiled at the nickname. "Yes, it's me, Big Star," she said.

"Heaven!" Ultimate Way Big exclaimed, pulling her into a hug that she instantly accepted. Tears escaped her eyes and she heard her older brother sobbing as well as he rocked her. "Little sister. You're alive!"

Heaven felt more tears run down her face. "I didn't think I'd ever see my big brothers again," she admitted.

"And we thought we'd never see you again," said Way Big as he sat down beside Heaven. Ultimate Way Big kindly accepted Angel from his younger brother so that Way Big could hug Heaven too. "Oh, Heaven. We missed you."

"I miss you both," she said, tears falling faster as she hugged him harder.

After a moment, Way Big turned to look at his brother holding the baby To'kustar. "Is this little one your daughter, Heaven?" He asked.

"Yes," she said. "Dr. Animo created her with my DNA and I wasn't happy about it, so I broke free, grabbed Angel, and ran."

"Her name is Angel?" Ultimate Way Big asked.

Heaven nodded. "Is…Is it okay?" She asked.

"It's perfect," said Way Big and Ultimate Way Big nodded. "We not only got our little sister back, but we've also gained a niece too."

"He's right," said Ultimate Way Big.

"Gangway!" A voice called out and they turned to see Rachel land on the bed. She stood up after a moment and turned to the To'kustars. "How's everything going?"

"Awesome," said Way Big.

Rachel noticed Heaven and Angel and looked up at the brothers. Ultimate Way Big smiled. "Remember when we said we had a sister that Dr. Animo had kidnapped from our family long ago?" He asked.

Rachel nodded and then the pieces clicked together. "This is Heaven?" She asked, stunned.

"Yes," said the taller giant. "And her daughter, Angel."

Rachel smiled, truly happy for the giants and Way Big looked at her hopefully. "Um, Rachel, you wouldn't mind having a giant for a younger sister? Or a giant for a niece?" He asked.

The older woman instantly caught on what he was saying. "I wouldn't mind at all," she said. "And I'm sure the rest of our family wouldn't mind either."

"What do you mean?" Heaven asked.

"Heaven, Rachel took us in a long time ago and we became not only her friends, but also her older brothers, two of many, to be exact," said Ultimate Way Big.

Heaven looked at Rachel. "You…accept aliens?" She asked.

The older woman nodded. "Myself and the rest of my human family have all accepted aliens into our family," she said with a smile. "And because you're Way Big and Ultimate Way Big's little sister, you're instantly a part of the Grant Mansion family, as is your daughter."

"You mean, I can stay here?" Heaven asked. "You won't mind?"

Rachel smiled again. "I'd never separate a family, especially one that just found each other after so long," she said. "And I'd never put anyone who needs a home out in the street."

Heaven gently picked Rachel up in her hand and held her in a gentle hug. "Thank you," she whispered, tears falling down her face and splashing Rachel a bit, but the older woman didn't mind.

"Welcome, little sister," she said warmly as Way Big and Ultimate Way Big both gently sandwiched Heaven and Angel into a great big, warm hug. Angel saw Rachel standing on Way Big's shoulder and seemed fascinated by her.

"Aunty?" She asked, making them all look at her in surprise as Angel pointed up to Rachel. "Aunty?" She asked again.

Rachel smiled warmly. "Hello, Angel," she said pleasantly, making the baby To'kustar smile happily.

Heaven was amazed. "She knows you're her aunt," she said. "She's not afraid of you."

"That's good," Rachel said. "I wouldn't want my niece to be afraid of me because of that cruel sicko."

The brothers nodded and saw Angel held out her hand and Rachel placed her smaller hand in Angel's larger hand and the baby girl very gently squeezed her aunt's hand before snuggling against her uncle's shoulder and falling fast asleep. "She trusts us," Ultimate Way Big said in realization as he gently rocked his niece soothingly.

Heaven was too happy to say anything as she hugged her brothers again and they returned the hug.

After so long, they were reunited once again.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
